


Survivor

by Slouph



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Hurt Keith (Voltron), Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, Keith (Voltron) Whump, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Shiro (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2019-12-26 03:19:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18274712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slouph/pseuds/Slouph
Summary: When all the trials in the universe break Shiro down, Keith's love fills the cracks to make him whole again.Comic first posted on Tumblr from December 2017.





	1. Chapter 1




	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The amazingly talented [Bananuh created an animatic for this chapter](https://twitter.com/bananuh_/status/1024077799030763520)! I am indebted to her eternally 😭😭❤️❤️!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of trigger warnings for this page people: blood, gore, implied non-con. I'm sorry please forgive me!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags from Tumblr:  
> #Poor Shiro  
> #Keith's alright just really concerned and upset for Shiro  
> #~It was all a dream~  
> #(Flashback actually)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags copied from Tumblr!  
> #This is the comfort in the hurt/comfort  
> #Parallels the first page  
> #*wink wonk* 😜  
> #Calm before the storm  
> #Keith says I'm here - 'And I will protect you' is implicit


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags from Tumblr  
> #Guess who's back, back again  
> #This is the second arc of Part 1  
> #A foreboding intro  
> #The action ramps up in the next chapter  
> #Angst engines into warp drive!!!  
> #Shiro puts Keith's wellbeing above his own need for comfort ;_;


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags from Tumblr  
> #Whump  
> #I'm sorry!! Please forgive me Keith (and Shiro) OTL  
> #Action was a new experience to draw  
> #I drew Keith extra handsome in his close up  
> #Please read the small text AKA Shiro freaking out over the comms  
> #Bc he knows this foe is a real monster....


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning for whump, blood, Keith in peril!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags from Tumblr  
> #*Patrick star on the phone* WEE-OO-EE-OO  
> #If you hadn't already guessed it, it's Shiro's tormentor from page 2/3  
> #WWEE-WOO-EE-OO INTENSIFYING


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings for blood, gore, minor character death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags from Tumblr  
> #Surprise MUTHAFUCKER  
> #An unexpected turn!!  
> #Didn't see that coming did ya? ;3  
> #Blurry gay cryptid to the rescue!!!  
> #Don't underestimate my boy


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags from Tumblr  
> #Some comfort finally!!!!  
> #Hurt Keith  
> #Protective Shiro  
> #The final arc of part 1  
> #Shiro's not fine and Keith knows it  
> #Keith's barely standing but he's still mad and ready to throw down


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags from Tumblr  
> #Keith whump  
> #It's the post battle shower scene boys  
> #Keith heals quick but he really took a beating so #TW: Bruises  
> #I'll tell you a secret, I've still got more hurt to give 😉😉😉

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/slouph_art) posting Sheith comics and scribbles! :)


End file.
